Airline food service trucks have a refrigerated truck body mounted on a chassis via a scissors lift mechanism. If the refrigeration system is mounted on the truck body, the truck body is exceedingly top heavy, especially in the elevated position. If the refrigeration system is mounted on the truck chassis with remote evaporators in the truck body, flexible refrigerant and electrical lines are required, which present a maintenance problem. It would be desirable, and it is the object of the present invention, to remove as much weight from the truck body as possible, so refrigerated airline food service trucks are not so top heavy, and to eliminate the need for the maintenance intensive flexible refrigerant and electrical lines between the truck chassis and truck body.